Just Another Night
by Katydid50
Summary: What if? What if everyone got along, to a degree? What if most of the gang were preteens and they were all stuck together in a sixth grade class? What if? Things are about to get weird. Do not read unless you've read Black Heart.


Warning: Do not read unless you have read Black Heart. Also, this contains coarse language and crude references.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampirates. If I did, Lorcan and Grace would have gotten together long ago. And, as I do not own Vampirates, some of the personalities may be a bit off.

Note: This is also assuming vampires could go out during the day. Also, most of the characters are pre-teens, like 6th grade. … Just roll with it!

Conner: I can't believe this.

Grace: Believe what?

Conner: I got stuck in the same class as all these blood-suckers.

Lorcan: Hey!

Darcy: What's going on?

Grace: Nothing. Conner's just being stupid.

Conner: You're the one who chooses to hang out with vampires and _I'm_ the stupid one?!

Captain: *Suddenly walks through the door* Alright class, settle down. Everyone, take out yesterday's homework.

_[Everyone takes their seats]_

Conner: *Leans over and whispers to Grace* Did you do your homework?

Grace: *Whispers* Of course I did. Conner, what were you doing all last night?

Cate: Trashing his room with Bart.

Conner: We weren't trashing it! We were just looking for the remote!

Captain: What was that?

Conner: *Quickly* Nothing.

Captain: You _did_ do your homework, didn't you?

Conner: …Yes.

Captain: *Sighs and shakes his head*

_[The door opens and a kid walks in. Kid walks over and hands the Captain a paper]_

Captain: *Reads the paper to himself before reading out loud* The Valentine Dance has been moved to two days from now. If you haven't yet asked your "special someone", now is your chance. If you're interested in buying roses, they're available for purchase at the front office. *He hands the paper back to the child who leaves again*

Grace: Wow. Two days. That's…

Lorcan: Uh, Grace.

Grace: Yeah?

Lorcan: I was just wondering-.

Conner: No! She says no.

Grace: Hey, I didn't say-.

Lorcan: She can speak for herself.

Grace: Guys-.

Conner: Speak for herself?! She's so screwed up by your kind, she doesn't know which way is up!

_[Lorcan and Conner continue arguing. Grace has given up and sits silently, waiting for_ _them to shut up]_

Recess

_[Darcy, Lorcan and Grace are sitting at the base of a tree, talking amongst themselves_ _when Jez walks over hesitantly]_

Jez: Darcy, I couldn't help noticing you didn't have a date-.

Darcy: No.

Jez: But you don't even know what I was going to ask!

Darcy: Don't need to, don't want to.

Jez: But-.

Grace: *Angrily* She said no! Don't you get the message?! You had your chance and you blew it!

Jez: *Looks down sadly and walks away*

Darcy: *Leans towards Grace* Thanks.

_[Jez walks back over to where Johnny is waiting by the wall of the school]_

Johnny: Well? How'd it go?

Jez: *Sadly* She didn't even let me finish my sentence.

Johnny: Aw, bad luck _hermano_.

Jez: *Sighs* You have your sights on anyone?

Johnny: Maybe.

Jez: If you want to ask Grace-

Johnny: Who said I wanted to ask Grace?

Jez: -then you'll have to ask her before Lorcan does, and he's got plenty of time, being by her side twenty-four seven.

Johnny: …Don't worry. I've got a plan. *Maniacal laugh* MUAHAHAHAHA!!

Jez: You are so weird.

_[Johnny realizes his laugh has caught the attention of everyone on the playground. His hat lowers, his body disappearing as it does, as if his body is going into the hat. Jez watches with a 'WTF?!' expression. Once the hat lands on the ground, he picks it up and looks it over, trying to figure out what happened]_

_[Cate, Bart and Conner are sitting on the jungle gym and had watched the whole scene]_

Bart: Well, that was weirder than usual.

Conner: What is usual for this place?

Cate: Johnny trying to drain someone of their blood, you and Lorcan fighting, Jez trying to get back on Darcy's good side.

[Conner goes silent and Bart contemplates on just how odd this place is.]

Later in Mosh Zu's office

[Lorcan is lying on a couch, like one you'd find in a professional counselor's office. Mosh Zu is sitting in a lounge chair beside him]

Lorcan: I just don't know how to ask her. Every time I try, I choke up or we get interrupted. Maybe it's just not meant to be. What should I do?

Mosh Zu: I suggest getting some balls and just ASKING HER!!

Lorcan: *Looks shocked and somewhat freaked out* …

Mosh Zu: *Angry* You've been in here everyday for the past two weeks. I get tired of hearing the same problem over and over AND OVER AGAIN!

_[The door suddenly swings open, crushing a picture frame as it hits the wall]_

Darcy: How do I get Jez to understand that I'm over him?

Mosh Zu: ONE HOPELESS PERSON AT A TIME!!

_[Darcy looks at Mosh Zu in shock and slowly backs up again, pulling the door closed]_

Mosh Zu: *Turns back to Lorcan, more calm* Now, you just need to ask her. What's the worst that can happen?

Lorcan: She can say no… or she could say yes to someone else.

Mosh Zu: If you _don't_ ask her, she _will _say yes to someone else.

Lorcan: I guess you're right.

Mosh Zu: Of course I am. Now get your butt off my couch and get the heck out of my office.

Last Class

Grace: You _broke _Mosh Zu?

Lorcan: I'm telling you, he's snapped.

Darcy: That's why he should have stuck to helping vampires instead of hormonally crazy pre-teens.

_[Neither Grace nor Lorcan say anything]_

Cate: So Conner, are you going to ask anyone?

Conner: Nah.

Bart: The only person he wants to ask is already taken.

Conner: No! I'm not going to ask anyone!

Bart: _Riiight._

Cate: You may not ask anyone, but you want to.

Conner: *Mumbles* Just drop it.

_[Conner looks over at Jasmine and Jacoby wistfully. Jasmine glances back at Conner and mouths 'I'll tell him']_

Grace: Hey Lorcan, I offered to help the student council with the hall decorations. Can you give me a hand?

Lorcan: Sure thing.

_[Grace and Lorcan walk out of the room]_

_[The Captain's voice sounds out of thin air, though he does not appear]_

Captain: Everyone, open your books to page two-thirteen and do questions one through fifteen.

_[The talking stops and everyone starts working, though some were quickly distracted]_

_[Conner looks up from his book. He grabs a piece of notebook and writes a note on it before tossing it to Bart]_

Conner: _Where do you suppose Grace and Lorcan went?_

Bart: _They're probably in the Janitor's Closet making babies_

Conner: *Shouts* Don't talk about my sister like that!

_[Everyone looks up from their books and stares at Conner. Conner sinks down in his chair, his whole face turning red with embarrassment]_

End of the Day

Conner: Where have you been?!

Grace: I was helping the student council-.

Conner: No, where were you _really_?

Grace: I was helping the student council with decorations. Lorcan was helping me. Why do you always assume the worst whenever I'm with Lorcan and not where you can see me?

Conner: I just don't trust him.

Grace: Do you trust me?

Conner: … Yes, just not with him.

Grace: *Sighs and walks away*

Cate: *Walks over* That went well.

Conner: It's like I don't know her anymore.

Cate: She's growing up. You both are. You need to learn to give her space.

Conner: But, after everything we've been through, I would have thought we should stick together. She's pushing me away because I don't like her boyfriend.

Cate: Speaking of boyfriends-.

Conner: Don't even go there.

Cate: It's obvious there's something going on between you and Jasmine.

Conner: Just drop it.

_[Everyone walks out of the school, making their way to the street. Sidorio is waiting. All but Jez and Johnny avoid him. Sidorio walks over to Conner]_

Sidorio: I know you don't want anything to do with me-.

Conner: *Sarcastic* Gosh. Whatever gave you that impression?

Sidorio: *Takes a deep breath* But, whatever you feel towards me-.

Conner: *Angrily* Go die in a hole! *Walks away*

_[Conner storms off, Cate glancing at Sidorio wearily before following] _

One Day Until the Dance

_[Grace and Lorcan walk behind the rest of the group as they make their way to the school]_

Lorcan: Did you sleep well last night?

Grace: *Smiles* I slept very well, thanks. You?

Lorcan: It was ok, but… I missed you last night.

_[When Lorcan realized how what he said could be taken, he starts babbling, trying not to make anymore of a fool of himself. Grace just listened in silence, looking incredibly amused]_

Grace: Lorcan, it's ok. I know what you meant.

Lorcan: *Looks down, embarrassed*

_[Jez looks over his shoulder at Grace and Lorcan]_

Jez: Keep up lovebirds!

_[Jez looks back to Johnny and talks quietly]_

Jez: So, what's this plan of yours?

Johnny: *Grins* You'll see.

Jez: Oh, come on. Give me more than that!

Johnny: It's all under control. You just sit back and watch. I'll have Grace eating out of the palm of my hand.

Jez: You want to ask her out, not control her. Remember that.

Johnny: Sure thing _hermano_.

_[Lorcan and Grace run to catch up as every enters the school, walking into the classroom just as the bell rings. Everyone takes their seats]_

Grace: Did you do your homework this time?

Conner: I would have, if you hadn't kept me up half the night with your giggling.

Grace: For your information, Darcy and I were talking about very important things.

Conner: *Annoyed and sarcastic* Yeah, how hot Lorcan would look shirtless and in tight jeans is incredibly important.

Lorcan: What?

Grace: Nothing!

_[The Captain walks through the door and looks around at everyone before walking over to his desk]_

Captain: Alright. Whichever one of you broke Mosh Zu had better go fix him.

_[Silence. Lorcan glances around before slowly getting up and walking out of the room]_

_[Once Lorcan is gone, Johnny looks around before slipping into the seat]_

Johnny: *Whispers* Hey Grace, I know things haven't been the same between us since I kinda tried to drink your blood, but I wanna make things right. Would you be willin' to meet me under the tree in the playground during recess?

Grace: *Smiles* Sure.

_[Johnny returns to his own seat]_

Johnny: *Whispers to Jez* Step one, complete

Jez: *Smiles but rolls his eyes*

_[Conner glances over at Johnny and shoots a glare at him. Johnny ignores him]_

Bart: What was that all about?

Conner: Johnny's up to something.

Bart: Johnny is _always _up to something.

Conner: Yeah. I just think his "something" involves Grace.

_[Bart and Conner look up when they hear someone clear their throat]_

Captain: If you two are just about done, perhaps you could get started on the homework you never did?

_[Lorcan peers through the door before taking a step inside]_

Lorcan: Uh, Captain, I'm going to need some help with Mosh Zu.

_[The Captain sighs and walks out of the room after Lorcan. Everyone waits for a few seconds before they stop working]_

Darcy: You're right, Lorcan would look hot shirtless.

Conner: Yeah, I didn't want to hear it last night and I don't want to hear it now.

Grace: Then don't listen.

Conner: It's kind of hard not to.

Later that day

Grace: So Con, are you going to ask anyone to the dance?

Conner: No.

Grace: … Cate told me about Jasmine.

Conner: It's none of your business.

Grace: Conner, you're my brother.

Conner: And you're my sister but I don't butt into your relationship with Lorcan.

Grace: You're right, you don't, you try to end it.

Conner: I don't trust him!

Grace: It's because he's a vampire, isn't it? We're half vampire too, or have you forgotten.

_[Conner doesn't say anything but walks away, sitting down in a dark corner of the room]_

Lorcan: *Walks into the room, spotting Conner* What's up with him?

Grace: Just had to put him in his place.

_[Lorcan looks at Grace suspiciously but then smiles]_

Lorcan: Grace, could I talk to you for a second? Preferably alone?

Grace: Uh, sure.

_[Grace follows Lorcan out of the room]_

Cate: Where are _they_ going?

Bart: I'm sticking with my previous theory.

Cate: I'm telling you, they are _not_ doing it in the Janitor's closet.

Bart: They could be.

Cate: No.

_[Jez looks over at Darcy before looking down]_

Johnny: Oh, for goodness' sake! Just ask her!

Jez: She'll just say no.

Johnny: You don't know that.

Jez: She's already said no before.

Johnny: You didn't even finish your sentence. She could've thought you were going to ask something else.

_[Jez looks at him unbelievingly but gets up and walks over to Darcy]_

Jez: Before you say no, just let me finish.

Darcy: Um, ok.

Jez: …Would you be willing to go to the Dance with me?

Darcy: No.

_[Jez walks back over to Johnny with an 'I told you so' expression]_

Recess

_[Graces walks out of the school, immediately spotting Johnny. She walks over to him]_

Grace: *Smiles* Well, here I am. What did you want to ask me?

Johnny: *Smiles warmly, reaching a hand behind his back* Corny as it may be, roses are red, violets are blue, I would like to go to the dance with you.

_[Johnny pulls his hand out from behind his back, offering Grace a bouquet of roses. She_ _looks surprised and takes the bouquet from him]_

Grace: You're right. That is corny, but sweet. And I would love to go with you, if I hadn't already said yes to someone else.

Johnny: …

_[Lorcan walks over, looking from one person to the other before realizing what's going on]_

Lorcan: *Smiles* Better luck next time, huh?

Johnny: *Strained smiles* Yes. Congratu-. I'm gonna KILL YOU!! *Grabs Lorcan by the neck and strangles him*

_[Grace looks shocked and shakes her head in disbelief. Lorcan starts strangling Johnny back. Jez ignores them as he is still moping over Darcy. Darcy watches Lorcan and Johnny in stunned silence. Conner is still in his corner. Bart and Cate try to get Conner out of the corner. Jacoby and Jasmine help Bart and Cate. Mosh Zu and the Captain watch Lorcan and Johnny from inside, discussing how they think this will turn out] _

Just another night at school for the Vampirates crew


End file.
